


In Your Loving Arms

by simpleshirota



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Holding Hands, I Tried, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Mahiru and Kuro are possesive and in love with one another, Naked Cuddling, Protective Kuro, Smut, Swearing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day smut, and yet it's still bad, blushing Mahiru, clingy Kuro, cute Mahiru, embarrassed Mahiru, flustered Mahiru, flustered kuro, had to edit this so many times because ao3 wouldn't save it, how Kuro and Mahiru should spend Valentine's Day, idk what this summary is, it's just Kuro overwhelmed with how beautiful Mahiru is, nervous Mahiru, protective Mahiru, rushed editing, sort of, spent over 14 hours writing and editing this, stuttering Mahiru, there's not that much swearing, this is so bad i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleshirota/pseuds/simpleshirota
Summary: He wakes up in the arms of his lover, feeling loved, safe and protected, being held so closely.He wonders if the other boy feels the same.He spends the day with his lover, staying close to him, their fingers laced together unless he absolutely had to let go.And they fall asleep in the arms of each other, feeling safe, loved and protected, being held so closely.And they both know the other feels the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so...
> 
> Hopefully this isn't too horrible. 
> 
> I am sorry for being bad at writing smut it's my first time and I'm afraid to post this. I promise I'll improve. This is just bad because it's my first time writing smut, so, I have no experience with writing something like this.

Waking up and being held lovingly and protectively in Mahiru's arms was the best possible way Kuro could start his Valentine's Day.

Both Mahiru and Kuro had been looking forward to this day for some time now since it was their first Valentine's Day together as a couple. Kuro had woken up before Mahiru, which was unusual, so he patiently waited for Mahiru to wake up, studying the boy closely as he slept soundly.

Kuro enjoyed being close like this to Mahiru. The two of them were snuggled together in the position they'd fallen asleep in the previous night; their legs were tangled together under the sheets and their arms were wrapped possessively around each other. They were both comfortably warm under the bed sheets, and it was quite relaxing to Kuro. He felt loved and happy being held by Mahiru like this as though he was the most important thing in the world to Mahiru.

He watched as Mahiru snored softly, his chest rising and falling ever so slightly with every breath he took. His eyes were closed, but there was a faint smile on his face, making him look at peace. His expression made Kuro wonder if Mahiru felt at peace and safe when they were together and close to each other like this. It certainly made Kuro feel that way, but he wondered if he made Mahiru feel loved and happy in the same way that Mahiru made him feel loved and happy.

Kuro moved his arms from around Mahiru's waist, and gently pulled Mahiru's arms away from his own waist. He took a hold of Mahiru's hands, and held them up to his lips, kissing Mahiru's fingers tenderly. He then leaned forward to kiss Mahiru's cheeks, showering the boy with soft, loving kisses all around his face. He cupped Mahiru's face in his hands, and shifted closer to meet his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

He felt Mahiru return the kiss, and quickly pulled back.

"Mahiru...? I thought you were asleep...  ah, so troublesome," Kuro mumbled, glancing away as Mahiru smiled his usual sunshine-like smile.

He heard Mahiru's beautiful laugh, before the brown eyed boy said, "I was asleep, but you woke me up with your kisses. It was cute."

Kuro looked back at Mahiru, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks as he looked into Mahiru's warm brown eyes watching him affectionately.

"We should get up now," Mahiru stated.

Kuro moved closer to Mahiru again and wrapped his arms around the boy, holding him tightly.

"No. I don't want to. Too troublesome."

Mahiru laughed again. "I knew you'd say that."

He didn't make a move to leave Kuro's embrace but instead reached out a hand to run through Kuro's blue hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kuro. I love you," Mahiru whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mahiru. I love you too," Kuro whispered back.

Kuro closed his eyes, leaning into Mahiru's touch and silently wishing for this moment to last forever. It was moments like this that were his favourite to spend with Mahiru - moments when they were so close together, holding each other and reminding each other of their love for one another. He didn't want to let go of Mahiru - he knew he'd eventually have to, but he wanted to hold onto Mahiru like this forever. He wanted to keep telling Mahiru of how much he loved him, and he wanted to keep hearing Mahiru say _I love you, I love you, I love you_.

"Let's get up now," Mahiru's voice interrupted Kuro's train of thought.

He pushed the sheets off of them and stepped out of bed, shivering slightly from the cool air of the apartment that met his skin. Kuro halfheartedly got out of bed as well, and reluctantly followed his Eve out of the bedroom.

He followed Mahiru out into the hallway, and grabbed his hand as they walked towards the kitchen. Mahiru glanced down at their hands, before looking up at Kuro and smiling that beautiful smile of his that made Kuro's heart beat faster and his face feel warm. Mahiru squeezed Kuro's hand gently before continuing on to the kitchen, Kuro following close behind.

\---

Their day went by far too quickly for their liking. They spent the day cuddled together on the couch, watching movies and shows and occasionally taking small naps. They sometimes shared kisses; some short, some longer. Their hands stayed joined together the whole day; Kuro refused to let go unless he absolutely had to so that Mahiru could make lunch and dinner for them.

At the end of the day, after finishing their dinner, the Sloth pair collapsed onto the couch, snuggling close to each other once again. The television was turned off, allowing them to enjoy the peaceful silence the late evening brought.

"Do you want to go to sleep for the night, Kuro?" Mahiru asked quietly. He was lying on top of Kuro, his head resting against Kuro's chest, Kuro's arms wrapped around his back.

"Nah, maybe later." Kuro responded lazily. "Unless you're too tired right now."

"No, I'm fine. I was just wondering about you."

Truth be told, Kuro was far from tired. He still had plans for tonight, but he wasn't sure how to approach Mahiru about them. He wasn't sure how Mahiru would react or what he would think, so he kept silent for the time being.

Kuro let his hand that rested on Mahiru's back trail down slowly so that it now rested just above Mahiru's behind. He felt Mahiru tremble slightly, his hands gripping Kuro's shirt tightly. Kuro let his hand slide under Mahiru's pants, earning him a small gasp from the young boy.

Kuro felt like he couldn't hold back any longer. He turned Mahiru over onto his back, catching a glimpse of Mahiru's surprised face before pressing his lips against Mahiru's. Mahiru immediately melted into the kiss, gasping when he felt Kuro's hands trailing under his shirt, allowing Kuro to slide his tongue into Mahiru's mouth.

Mahiru moaned quietly at the sensation. Kuro dominated his mouth, his tongue exploring the inside of Mahiru's mouth, making Mahiru moan again. Mahiru's face heated up in embarrassment at the sounds he was making, yet he didn't really find it in him to care. Some small part of him _wanted_  Kuro to hear him moaning like this; he _wanted_  Kuro to know how he was making him feel.

Kuro pushed his hips down, grinding against Mahiru, causing the boy below him to whimper in pleasure. Kuro pulled away from Mahiru, his hands on either side of the teenager's head as he gazed down at his Eve's beautiful, flushed face and half-lidded eyes.

"Mahiru... I want to show you...  how much I love you."

Kuro felt a blush rise in his cheeks, Mahiru's already present blush deepening as well. Kuro moved his right hand down, placing it right on the bulge in Mahiru's pants. Mahiru let a small whimper escape his lips, and he looked away from Kuro's lustful stare, embarrassed.

"Mahiru... can I...?" Kuro didn't finish his question, but he knew Mahiru would understand what he was trying to say. Mahiru's eyes widened for a moment, the blush on his face becoming darker still, before he nodded. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Y-Yes... K-Kuro... I'm f-fine with t-that..." Mahiru stuttered.

Kuro got off from his position on top of Mahiru, and picked up Mahiru bridal style from the couch. He held the boy close to his chest, loving the way that Mahiru hid his face in Kuro's chest from both embarrassment and nerves. 

Mahiru's heart pounded faster with each step Kuro took as he was carried to the bedroom. He shut his eyes tight, burying his face in Kuro's shirt and trying to calm his breathing. He completely trusted and loved Kuro, and he wanted to do this with Kuro, but he still couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

Eventually, Kuro entered the bedroom, and made his way over to the bed, laying Mahiru down carefully. He took a moment to admire the boy in front of him, before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Mahiru returned the kiss, parting his lips slightly and allowing Kuro's tongue to gain entrance once again. Their tongues fought for dominance before Mahiru gave up the fight, allowing Kuro to run his tongue along the inside of Mahiru's mouth.

Kuro pulled away from Mahiru, a thin trail of saliva connecting them, their faces flushed.

"Mahiru, are you sure you're okay with this?" Kuro whispered. He leaned down to kiss Mahiru's forehead softly in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"I'm fine Kuro. It's just... it's my first time..." Mahiru said, his voice trailing away in embarrassment.

"It's my first time too. I'll go slowly, okay?" Kuro promised softly, moving Mahiru's arms above his head.

"Okay..." Mahiru said, nodding his head.

"If you don't feel comfortable doing this, just tell me, okay?" Kuro said. A small part of him just wanted to rush into it already, but he cared about Mahiru at the same time and wanted him to be completely alright with this.

"No, I want to do this... I'm just... nervous, that's all," Mahiru said, looking away from Kuro's concerned expression.

"I'll be gentle, I promise." Kuro reassured Mahiru. Mahiru nodded again, silently granting Kuro permission to continue.

Kuro slowly pulled Mahiru's shirt up and slipped it off of the boy's head. He tossed it onto the ground, before stripping himself of his own shirt. He then moved his hands to Mahiru's pants, his fingers brushing lightly against Mahiru's hard member, causing the boy to moan quietly. Kuro looked up at the sound to see Mahiru hiding his face in his hands.

"Sorry..." Mahiru whispered, the embarrassment clear in his voice.

"That was so... perfect..." Kuro said, sounding slightly amazed.

"K-Kuro!"

Kuro ignored Mahiru and went back to taking off the teenager's pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper before slowly pulling them off Mahiru's legs with a bit of help from said male. He then proceeded to strip himself of his own pants, leaving them both in just their underwear.

Kuro leaned down to kiss Mahiru's neck; kisses turning into sucking and soft biting, making Mahiru moan at each loving mark Kuro left on his body.

Kuro drew back, moving down to pull off Mahiru's boxers. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of Mahiru's underwear when he felt Mahiru reach out and grab his hand to stop him.

"Are you okay?" Kuro questioned, looking up at Mahiru's flushed face.

"Yeah... sorry... I'm just... really embarrassed," Mahiru said, his fingers still wrapped around Kuro's wrist.

"I can stop." Kuro said.

"No... continue," Mahiru let go of Kuro's wrist, moving his hands to his rest at his sides.

"I love you, okay? I love you. You're beautiful, Mahiru. You really are. Don't be embarassed."

"I love you too, Kuro. I love you. I promise." Mahiru said, his tone honest and full of emotion.

Kuro proceeded to pull Mahiru's boxers off, throwing them off the side of the bed. He sat back and stared down with lustful eyes at Mahiru's naked body, taking a moment to admire the beautiful boy in front of him.

His face was bright red, his lips were swollen and wet from their kisses, and the love marks on his body were very much visible. He looked so _vulnerable_ , and Kuro absolutely _loved_ it; he knew he was the only one to ever see Mahiru like this, and that made him _proud._  He felt so much love and emotion for the beautiful teenager in front of him, and he wanted Mahiru to know just how deeply in love he was.

"God, you're so fucking perfect," Kuro breathed, reaching out a hand and running it down Mahiru's chest and stomach, stopping right above Mahiru's throbbing member. He felt Mahiru shudder slightly.

"S-Shut up, I'm n-not," Mahiru stammered insecurely, instinctively moving his hands to cover up his front private area.

Kuro stopped him, taking ahold of Mahiru's wrists and moving his hands above his head.

"Keep your hands there. Don't move them. Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful. You're fucking perfect." Kuro said firmly.

Mahiru couldn't help but smile faintly at Kuro's words. "You are too," he said softly, watching as Kuro's cheeks grew a deep shade of red.

"So troublesome," Kuro mumbled before moving to take off his own boxers.

He moved back down to kiss Mahiru again, grinding his bare hips down. Mahiru moaned loudly, rolling his hips against Kuro's to gain more friction. Kuro heard himself moan at the feeling of Mahiru's hard member rubbing against his own, and his face heated up in shame, feeling Mahiru smirk against the kiss.

They pulled away, panting heavily, breathless from the kiss. Mahiru's lips were parted and his eyes were gazing up at Kuro, half-lidded and full of lust. Kuro reached across Mahiru to the drawer of the nightstand, opening it and pulling out a bottle of lube. He popped off the cap and poured some of the clear liquid onto his hands, coating three of his fingers. He noticed Mahiru watching him anxiously, and made a mental note to try to relax the boy as much as he could.

Kuro reached down, his fingers circling Mahiru's entrance. Mahiru took a sharp intake of air, his legs trembling slightly.

"This might feel weird, but just... try to stay calm, it'll be alright, okay?" Kuro spoke softly and calmly in an attempt to relax the boy. Mahiru was quiet for a second, before nodding.

"Okay. I trust you," Mahiru said. Kuro leaned in for a short kiss before slowly inserting one finger into Mahiru's hole.

Mahiru gasped at the foreign and strange feeling of Kuro's finger inside of him, and he closed his eyes, clenching the bed sheets tightly. He felt Kuro kiss his thigh gently.

"It's okay. It might feel weird. Don't worry. Just keep calm," Kuro said softly. Mahiru relaxed quickly, and he loosened his tight grasp on the bed sheets.

He soon felt Kuro insert another finger, and felt as he began stretching his hole in a scissoring motion. Kuro was taking into consideration the fact that this was Mahiru's first time feeling this, so he made sure to take his time and go slow so that Mahiru wouldn't be too uncomfortable. He pushed in a third finger, continuing to stretch Mahiru's entrance.

"You're doing well, don't worry. It's okay, I'm here..." Kuro said softly, rubbing a hand soothingly against Mahiru's bare thigh.

Kuro's fingers searched the inside of Mahiru, looking for a certain spot that he knew would send Mahiru over the edge. His fingers brushed over Mahiru's prostate, and he heard a lewd sound escape Mahiru's lips.

"K-Kuro... oh God... Kuro..." Mahiru panted, his body feeling as though it were on fire from the sudden pleasure.

Kuro pulled his fingers out once he felt that he'd prepared Mahiru enough. He reached for the bottle of lube again, and poured more out, spreading it over his cock and moaning quietly as he touched himself. When he finished with himself, he adjusted Mahiru's legs into position, keeping a close look on Mahiru's expression the whole time. He teased Mahiru by pressing the tip of his member against Mahiru's entrance, making the teen whimper pleadingly and anxiously.

"Mahiru... I'll go slow, okay? Just.. tell me if you don't feel comfortable or anything," Kuro said, waiting for Mahiru to tell him he was ready.

Mahiru took a deep breath, before nodding at Kuro.

Kuro pushed his length inside of Mahiru and they both groaned, the feeling being unusual to both of them. Kuro waited a moment for Mahiru to adjust to the new feeling, before slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Mahiru moaned loudly as Kuro's member hit his prostate. He felt his whole body heat up, his heart racing and pre-cum already dripping out from the tip of his own cock.

Mahiru suddenly felt a warm, soft pair of lips meet his, kissing him in silent reassurance.

"You okay?" Kuro asked gently, pulling away from the kiss to look into Mahiru's warm, brown eyes that were clouded over with lust.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Mahiru replied.

"I'm going to pick up the pace. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

Kuro pulled back, and thrusted into Mahiru again, hitting his prostate and eliciting a loud moan. He started going faster, thrusting into Mahiru at a quicker pace than before and hitting his prostate with each thrust. Mahiru was moaning loudly and shamelessly; Kuro was no different.

Kuro reached out a hand and stroked Mahiru's length, evoking loud whimpers and moans of pleasure from the boy's mouth. Kuro could feel himself getting closer with each thrust and with each moan that came from Mahiru's mouth, and he knew Mahiru must be close as well.

"K-Kuro! I... I'm gonna..." Mahiru panted out, his hands gripping the bed sheets tightly. Kuro felt his face heat up from hearing how desperate and thick with lust Mahiru's voice sounded.

"Mahiru... where do you want me to...?" Kuro said, struggling to speak in his lustful haze.

"I-Inside..." Mahiru panted, white spots clouding his vision as he felt himself close to release. He began to chant Kuro's name over and over again, nearing his climax.

Kuro came quickly with a few more thrusts, his cum spilling inside Mahiru. Mahiru groaned, before releasing his own load all over Kuro's stomach.

They rode out their orgasms steadily, breathing heavily and feeling very exhausted. Kuro waited a while before slowly and carefully pulling out of Mahiru. He collapsed on the bed beside the boy, trying to regain his breath. Mahiru grimaced at the empty feeling he was left with as sticky, white cum dripped out of his hole and down his thighs.

"We should clean up. It'll be a pain to clean later," Kuro mumbled tiredly.

"Yeah..." Mahiru agreed, feeling a bit dazed as he came down from the high of his orgasm.

They eventually got up after resting a moment longer and cleaned up the bed sheets, Mahiru putting them away in the laundry to wash. Mahiru was about to collapse back onto the bed, but Kuro grabbed his hand to prevent him.

"Let's go wash ourselves," Kuro said in a soft voice.

"Oh. Right..." Mahiru said, nodding.

Kuro led Mahiru to the bathroom and to the shower. He turned on the water, waiting for it to warm up before stepping inside. Mahiru followed him, and Kuro immediately pulled Mahiru close in a hug.

"Was that okay?" Kuro asked quietly.

"Yeah... it was. I'm just... so tired now," Mahiru mumbled sleepily, struggling to keep his eyes open. He tried to stiffle a yawn, but to no avail. Kuro rubbed Mahiru's back in a soothing manner, relaxing the teen even more, his brown eyes fluttering shut.

"I love you, Mahiru. I love you." Kuro whispered in the most tender and affectionate voice, his tone making Mahiru smile. The quiet pattering of warm water against the shower floor and Kuro's loving, protective arms around his waist made Mahiru feel relaxed and at peace; he could feel sleep pulling at him.

"I love you too, Kuro. I love you." he whispered back.

Kuro could sense Mahiru's sleepiness by the way his body began to grow limp in his hold. He turned off the shower causing the water to come to a sudden halt. Kuro felt Mahiru shiver from the cold air that hit his skin, and he reached down for a towel they'd left on the floor next to the shower. He wrapped it around Mahiru, drying him off first before drying himself off. He stepped out of the shower to hang the towel on a hook, and turned around to see Mahiru leaning against the shower wall, struggling to keep his eyes open. Kuro felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips at the adorable sight of Mahiru half-asleep against the wall, a deep pink blush still visible in his cheeks.

Kuro stepped back into the shower, placing an arm around Mahiru's back and another arm under his legs, picking the boy up bridal style. He then stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

Placing Mahiru lovingly on the bed, Kuro took a moment to watch him as he stirred in his sleep, his eyes opening again. Mahiru turned his head slowly, and looked up at Kuro. He stretched out his hand to Kuro.

"Come on." Mahiru whispered, a small smile on his lips.

Kuro took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled down next to Mahiru's warm body. Kuro snuggled in closely, his head resting on Mahiru's chest as he listened to the soft and steady beating of the boy's heart. Mahiru wrapped his arms around Kuro's waist and Kuro returned the embrace; Kuro eased into Mahiru's warm hold, feeling Mahiru relax against him as well.

"I really, really love you Kuro. I love you. Thank you for today. You make me so happy. I love you," Mahiru said tenderly and Kuro could hear the honest emotion in Mahiru's voice. It made his heart feel like it would burst from the emotion he felt for this beautiful boy that was his - his, and his only.

"I love you too Mahiru. I love you so, so much," Kuro murmured with just as much tender love. Mahiru smiled, and drifted off to sleep, feeling completely safe and at peace with Kuro's arms around him. Kuro could feel himself drifting off as well, loving the way Mahiru held him closely and possessively.

Falling asleep in the arms of Mahiru - feeling safe, loved and protected, and knowing the other felt the same - was the best possible way Kuro could end his Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope this wasn't too horrible omg it is who am I kidding


End file.
